


Haven

by havemy_heart



Series: FNL Drabbles [1]
Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havemy_heart/pseuds/havemy_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Julie are building a life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen S5, but this is an AU anyway, set in a vague future. Tim and Julie are living together.

Tim turned off the lawnmower just as Julie pulled into the driveway. He waited as his girlfriend got out and walked towards him

"Long day?" he asked, noticing she looked exhausted.

She gave him a hug, not minding the sweat. "Yeah, those people can try a saint's patience."

Tim chuckled and wrapped his arm around her, leading her into their home. "Well just sit and relax. I'm gonna grab a shower and then I'll make dinner."

Julie collapsed in tired relief. "You are too good to me, Tim Riggins."

"Well, you deserve it, Jules."

Tim was sure of that much.


End file.
